


The 29th Clone

by armysugakookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clones, Death, Gen, Horror, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armysugakookie/pseuds/armysugakookie
Summary: Prompt: You are among clones of you and you need to figure out who is the real you. You need to erase all the clones and have just the original standing. The story progress will be determined by you. It can end badly or not.Written under a time limit and word limit. Hope you enjoy.





	The 29th Clone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenny/Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jenny%2FMama).



I wake up in a basement with dozens of others who look just like me except our attires are all different. Each of us has a knife in our hand.

A man stands up from his position by the door. He's wearing a hoodie that hangs low over his eyes. In his hand is a phone.

"There are thirty of you in this room." He reads in an uncharacteristically high-pitched, squeaky voice, "One is the original and all others are clones. In ten minutes I want to see only one person standing. Whether it's the original or the clones… that's for you to decide. Good luck."

The man then tucks his phone into his pocket and crosses his arms, leaning back against the wall nonchalantly as if this is just a game to him.

I snarl. Being toyed with pisses me off. I'm going to kill all my clones and then I'll murder this bastard who kidnaps me here.

I start off by lunging towards the closest clone and stabbing my knife into the back of its head. It chokes, blood seeping through its brown hair and down its nape where a barcode with a serial number can be seen.

So it seems like all the clones have a barcode.

Too easy.

Sensing something coming towards me from behind, I immediately duck and roll to the side, avoiding the strike and countering it with an attack of my own. The clone falls onto the ground and gurgles out blood, effectively cutting off its airway. It glares at me with its beautiful blue eyes. I just smirk back.

It doesn't take too long to finish off all the clones. They're also killing each others which made my job a lot easier.

I sigh and stretch my arms out, popping my joints. The blood-coated knife slips out of my fingers and falls by my feet with a loud 'klang' that resonates in the vast room.

Finally, they're all dead. And I'm still alive. I'm not even shaken by the fact that I've just killed twenty-nine of my clones. It's like I'm an emotionless killing machine and nothing can sway my heart.

The man who has been watching this whole situation play out pushes himself off of the wall and walks towards me with both of his hands tucked inside his pocket. He stops behind me, and just stands there.

"What?" I growl, my patience running thin. "I did as I'm told! Now get me out of this shithole!"

When he doesn't respond, I turn around to reexamine each of the corpses and make sure they're dead. They have to be.

As I reach the last corpse, I come to a chilling realization.

There are only 28 corpses.

"Do you know…"

A familiar voice whispers right next to my ears and I freeze, my breath hitched.

The man is standing right behind me, his hot breath hitting my neck and I realize…

_We're the same height._

"...that on the back of your neck…"

_He has my voice._

"...there's a pretty little barcode?"

I launch forward hoping to gain as much distance between us as possible, but he's too close and too quick. A glint of metal flashes before my eye and my neck flares up in pain, blood spurting onto the ground in an arc.

My knees hit the ground; the rest of my body follows. Gathering what little strength I have left, I crank my neck just enough to take one last look at my murderer.

The man pulls back his hoodie, revealing messy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes with a glint of victory.

"Too easy."

He takes out his phone - now that he's near me, I can clearly recognize the phone as  _mine_.

My phone buzzes as a new text comes in.

The original me silently reads the message and chuckles as he reaches the end.

"Looks like I win." He crouches down next to my head and ruffles my brown hair with - dare I say - adoration. "Thanks for providing me with such great entertainment. It was fun while it lasted. I'd love to stay but I have a bastard to murder. I'm sure you would understand.  _No one_ toys with us and gets away unscathed."

The last part is snarled with such petulance I instinctively loosen up, the tension leaving my body knowing that my original will take care of the kidnapper for me. The rest of the clones and I will not die in vain.

The Original stands back up and storms towards the door with the knife that's stained with my blood clenched tightly in his hand.

My vision blurs and the sound of his footsteps fades away until darkness finally consumes me...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first original story and was written under a time limit and a word limit. If you enjoyed it please leave a comment if you so desire.


End file.
